


The Escape

by Scripto



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Stick of Truth AU, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scripto/pseuds/Scripto
Summary: After being thrown out of his own fortress, Clyde needs to get to safety.*Light Cryde and past Creek implied





	The Escape

Clyde moaned as he crawled away from his fortress. He didn’t know where Douchebag and the others were, but he wasn’t going to stay to find out. He picked himself off the ground and crawled into the forest, before plopping back down in pain. He didn't know how long it would take the enemy to find him, but he knew he wasn't safe. There wasn't any point in running anymore. He had been dethroned. He was tired and ready to give up.

“Clyde!” Feldspar the thief came running for his lord’s aide with a slight limp. He ignored the pain from his wounds. He lifted up Clyde’s torso and held him tightly. “Are you okay? What did they do?”

“The grand wizard king…” Clyde whimpered, almost passing out. “He threw me out of the fortress. I think I broke my leg.” He began coughing. “He has the stick of truth now… There’s no point, I’m ready to sleep. Escape while you still can."

“It’s not over,” Feldspar hoisted the once lord of darkness over his back. “We don’t need the stupid stick. I don’t care about the stick, I care about you.” He muttered as he began to walk deeper in the forest. He could hear horses and wolves in the distance. They were being followed. It wasn't likely that they could outrun Kupa Keep alone, but he wasn't ready to give him.

“I just want to rest,” Clyde begged, his left hand scratching at the gouge on his arm. “Leave me and fend for yourself."

“I’ll get you to safety,” Feldspar whispered as he struggled to carry Clyde with his limp. He could hear wolves growling behind him. Whoever was chasing them wasn’t far behind. 

Suddenly, an arrow shot down and almost took out Feldspar’s foot. He looked up to see Tweek, standing on a tree branch, pointing his next arrow down at Clyde. “You think you can get away…? I’ve been s-sent to hunt both of you down and finish the job!”

“Tweek, don’t do this,” Feldspar cried out, “He’s suffered enough.” He could hear the snarling of the hounds closing in. He didn’t have much time. “I don’t want to fight you.”

Tweek glared at him. “You knew this would’ve happened. I mean, did you honestly think you could win?”

“I don’t have time for this,” Feldspar shouted desperately. He tried to step further, but Tweek quickly fired another arrow. "Please, Tweek!"

“Just drop me,” Clyde moaned as he was in agonizing pain. “It’s me they’re after. You need to escape while you still can.”

Feldspar began to panic. “Tweek, what do you want from me? You already defeated us, just let us go.”

“Gah!” Tweek twitched at the unexpected question. “You were traitors,” he exclaimed. “The grand wizard wants us to capture you and publicly shame you for everything you’ve done...as for ‘the lord of darkness’, he will be executed.”

“What do you have to gain from this?” Feldspar was holding in the urge to just flip off Tweek and run. His time was limited. He had to think fast. “Have you forgotten about us…?”

“You threw that all away when you ran off with the stick,” Tweek snarled. “You were the traitor, Craig!”

“It’s Feldspar,” he growled back. “Are you really going to throw me out over a stupid stick?”

“We’re talking about the stick of truth,” Tweek shouted. Feldspar could tell that he was struggling to stay angry. “Gah! This is waaay too much pressure,” he mumbled. His expression began to change. “Fine, Feldspar, I will help you two escape, but after that, I better not see you anywhere around Kupa Keep.”

“It’s a deal.”

Tweek crawled down the tree and snatched Feldspar’s hand. Tweek carried Clyde on his left shoulder. He hastily rushed with them out of the forest and towards the frozen pond. “Head away towards the hills,” Tweek mumbled, not wanting to let go. He slowly exchanged Clyde with his past lover. He knew this would be the last time he saw Feldspar. 

“Thank you,” Feldspar said before traveling his separate ways. Clyde was too exhausted to say anything and clung tightly to his rescuer. It wasn’t much longer until the two would be safe and alone.

That night, Feldspar set up a small camp for him and Clyde to sleep at. He laid Clyde carefully beside of the fire as he opened up his backpack. He began to go through a first aid kit.

“Don’t waste your supplies on me” Clyde whimpered, but Feldspar didn’t listen. He began to bandage his friend’s wounds. “Leave some for yourself,” Clyde had continued to protest.

“I don’t need any,” Feldspar leaned over him. Their noses lightly touched together. “I have you.”

Clyde’s face went red. “What about Tweek? I thought-”

Feldspar gently placed his bag behind Clyde for him to use as a pillow. “My lord, it’s just you and I now. We have this new realm all to ourselves.”

Clyde laid his head against the bag behind him. “I don’t want you to call me ‘my lord’ anymore.”

Feldspar softly smiled and kissed Clyde on the forehead. Tomorrow was another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I grabbed a quick Whump prompt. I normally don't write One shots, but I thought I'd give it a try! I'm not really the best at **writing** fanfics, so I hope this is serviceable.


End file.
